


Are You Seeing Anyone?

by robogalaxy



Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Gentle Kissing, Glasses, One Shot, Presents, SORRY IT'S LATE !!, Suggestive Themes, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: To anyone else, people who live for Valentine's, that present would be lackluster and reasons for a breakup.To Oleana, a woman with a strong distaste for Valentine's, that present means so much more than any other exorbitant thing that Rose's money could buy.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162211
Kudos: 11





	Are You Seeing Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> [AAAAAAAAA lovely art of this from itslingon on tumblr 😭✨ perceive it!](https://itslingon.tumblr.com/post/643503629662388224/no-need-to-hide-a-thing-ollie-no-need-to-hide)

It was not Valentine's Day to Oleana nor Rose, it was merely February 14th - specifically, Thursday the 14th. Tsareena followed Oleana with a lovely gait across Rose Tower's floors, a typical sight for when it came to passing out company-wide reminders through flyers or have Oleana "jokingly" threaten she'd let Tsareena Trop Kick you into next week if those contracts are sealed by signature the next morning (she meant it, too, Oleana did, but she was always so tired that people took it as a joke, so it’s really lucky for her). Employees gave their well-wishes to dear Miss Oleana, smiling and saying they hope she can find time away from the office to spend time with a friend or two or nervously say it while they try to hide a blush on their face. She never found it typical for people to be attracted to her, but she knew what it was like to be young and to be crushing. She knew what it felt like to be in love. She couldn’t judge them. But Arceus _forbid_ her to think of her love again! It was the _14th_ , not Valentine's! 

Rose took care to forget what the day was unless he absolutely needed to say it - in his case, however, everyone expected happy wishes from the chairman himself. As such, they were half-hearted (not like they could tell) and absolutely meaningless. He would wish a more sincere Valentine's to better employees, though they weren't that loving either. _Remember - it's the 14th. Not Valentine's_. This didn't stop him from excusing himself during a lunch break, though, to walk casually down to pick up a gift for the only person that DID matter. Why he'd spend money on her rather than himself is an easy enough question for him to answer, but the public has never asked (nor will they ever).

Rose invited her to his house, and Oleana accepted gratefully with a patient smile in the late hours of the work day. She wore contacts, much as she usually does for professionalism, but Rose knew that she'd ditch them as soon as possible if she were to find a pair of glasses.

Would Oleana be okay if she found them in a darling silver gift bag, tied with a gold ribbon, handed to her by Rose's gentle hand after a late dinner?

* * *

"I mean, they're perfect," Oleana said in amazement, "and it's been years since I've ever told you my prescription. I mean..." She's still baffled at just how unexpected this gift was, but was no less than happy about receiving it. She looked at Rose with a shine in her eyes, only further accentuated by the scarlet wire frames. 

"Don’t I always say I made the right choice in who I fell in love with? Falling in love means remembering everything there is to remember about you," he responded as his hand, warm and soft to the touch, cupped Oleana's face and he smirked, "plus, you would've reminded me anyway." 

"You can see right through me," she mumbled, "and here I thought I was finally getting to be stoic around you as we-well..." She stuttered off as Rose's thumb caressed tantalizingly close to her lips, his hand lifting her head to look him in the eyes. 

"No need to hide, Ollie," he muttered, "no need to hide a thing." She blushed under his hand. Oleana was more than happy that she could look through the glasses, but her heart beat faster and told her that if she reciprocated his touch, she would have a reason to close her eyes for a bit. 

"Stunning, my love," Rose mumbled again as his eyes stared directly at her lips, aching to finally kiss them after the entire exchange. Before he could, though, he felt Oleana's hand against his waist. She clutched the fabric of his vest and desperately tried to feel his body underneath. 

" _Stunning_ ," she repeated while her free hand toyed with his curl of his hair as it always defaulted to doing, "is that so?" 

"Is that so? Is that so...?" Rose whispered, leaning his head in to finally kiss Oleana (as he had hoped to do since they'd arrived, but they were always ones for building up tension before letting it go), "it's _always_ been so." 

"...I should take these off now, shouldn't I?" she teased with an edge to her voice, "I love them, but—”

"But you're hoping you'll get close enough to me that I'll be all you need to see," Rose interrupted, "is that right?" Her grip on his vest tightened as a response, and he laughed a little under his breath, "Must've been."

"Darling," Oleana said with a needy tone to her voice, "surely you've got the case for these somewhere?"

"Up in my bedroom," he responded as he sensed Oleana's hand moving to slip under his shirt and heard his mind telling him to just make out with the damn woman already, "but it seems we were already planning a trip up there, hm?"

"Ooh, not yet," Oleana replied while her hands loosened their grip on Rose's clothes. " _Soon,_ " she teased, "but not _yet_." Arms wrapped around Rose's waist and she looked to his lips again, smiling as he flashed a grin of his own, and it's as if they'd never despised Valentine's, never thought it unimportant, never considered it a waste of time, never just thought it a normal Thursday.

"Alright, then," Rose nodded while Oleana (still hugging onto him, funnily enough) took them to his sofa to relax. She let go of Rose and laid her head on his lap while he stroked fingers through her blonde hair, enjoying having her melt into him for a silent minute or two. Oleana soon lifted herself off of him for a moment, though, tilting her head.

"Yes, my darling?" Rose asked while he pushed Oleana's frames from off the bottom of her nose, "What is it?" What it was, he should've known, as he sat there and had Oleana grab his face to kiss at him again (not even minding that her new glasses nudged into his face), was her show of affection.

It's a wonderful thing that Rose not only anticipated her frames bumping into his face, but anticipated how tender her affections would be. A small hand to the back of her neck to push her closer is Rose's final movement before he sat her up on his lap and pushed strands of Oleana's hair out of her face. 

"They are stunning," he admitted, "those glasses. Those _eyes_ behind those glasses. I made an amazing choice."

"Didn't you," she replied while he embraced her closer and placed small kisses on her cheeks, her hands, her neck, "you must be so proud of yourself." 

"A little bit, yes," Rose laughed, unbuttoning his own vest and taking it off to throw aside, "a bit." She sighed with exasperation, but she did it with such warmth. It sounded tired, but it was definitely loving. 

"Happy Valentine's, my dearest," Rose muttered, Oleana kissing his temples, "you know I love you." 

" _Please_ ," a mumble came before Oleana moved her lips back down to Rose's and kept them there a long, long, but soft and sincere time before they left, "I could see that without the glasses, Antony."

**Author's Note:**

> and the second of two Valentine's fics! the one that takes PLACE on Valentine's gets published _4 days after_ , haha 😅  
> this was a collab (of sorts) with @itslingon on twitter! i'll link to their art in the beginning notes soon; you should DEFINITELY perceive it. 
> 
> this one is 🥺👉👈 and do NOT act like glasses are like the most THOUGHTFUL thing!!! screams!!!! 
> 
> thank you SO much for reading! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks ~ <3


End file.
